ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Philippines (Franchise)
''Miss Philippines ''is an upcoming Disney teen coming-of-age superhero comedy-drama media franchise. It would be set within the Wreck-It Ralph universe. Development When Emman is using the internet, he decided to make his own media franchise. On his messenger account, he told to his friends, such as John Woodruff, Lanette Lassiter and Sam Rose Barnard, that it would be different from most superhero franchises, like featuring a Filipina-American protagonist who has superpowers, as well as featuring a diverse amount of races. Potential Plans The creator said that there will be a Kim Possible/Miss Philippines team-up, although much like Dwayne Johnson being Black Adam in the DCEU for a Superman vs. Black Adam fight on the big screen, the creator couldn't state when or where it will happen, as fans would love to see that. Sypnosis In the City of Santo Manuelito, a Filipino Superheroine named Miss Philippines balances her life at class and saving the Universe. List of Media Films *Miss Philippines: Powers of Patriotism Television Series *Miss Philippines Video Games *Miss Philippines: The World in Danger *Miss Philippines: Quest for America *Miss Philippines: Dignity of Destiny *LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes (A LEGO Video Game featuring many characters from both the Powerstorm Multiverse and the Miss Philippines franchise) Cast and Characters Main Cast *Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines (Voiced by Alyssa Mireles in the style of Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe) - the main protagonist of the franchise and a young filipino superheroine in her hometown who becomes one when she gets powers for good. Supporting Cast *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez (Voiced by Kate Higgins in the style of Joy from Inside Out in the 3rd Disney Infinity game)- an Overweight yet Intelligent mother of Emeline who is a History teacher. **Edwardo Cortez (Voiced by Patrick Seitz in the style of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) - *TBA Superhero Team - they're a group of Superheroes who fight Villainous People, Dictators and disasters for their missions to Save the Multiverse. **Neo Machine (Voiced by TBA) - a Mongolian-American Multibillionaire, Repairman, Electrician, Inventor and **Captain Philippines More characters to be added soon. Villains *TBA (A Villain who is a president) *TBA *TBA *TBA More characters coming soon. Vehicles The franchise will featuring numerous vehicles, such as sports cars, super cars, jeepneys, taxis, etc in both real and fictionous forms. References As it's a Disney property, it will feature numerous references to Disney properties. Gallery Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Gallery Setting The main setting of the franchise is set in the city of Santo Manuelito, California, which is inhabited by numerous races and cultures from across the globe. Soundtrack The music for the franchise would take many influences, ranging from the likes of classical music to pop, rock, jazz and others. To fit the mood of the stories and tone, the music for certain things would be used in an appropriate scene. Comic Book series Main Article: Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power Shared Universe Main Article: Powerstorm Multiverse The creator of the franchise said on his Messenger, that the game inside the franchise will share the same universe with Wreck-It Ralph, as it's a superhero themed video game made by Neostorm Entertainment. Merchandise Once the franchise is popular enough, it would have Merchandise. Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Merchandise Notes/Trivia *If it existed, this will become Disney's first ever superhero franchise to both feature a Pinay protagonist and also, to feature a female teenager to lead a superhero property. *This will become Disney's first franchise to have a female character who had Roman Catholic, much like her creator in real life. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Crime fiction Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:Disney franchises